Some known non-transitory computer readable storage medium stores a program of a terminal for causing an image processing apparatus to perform an image processing operation (hereinafter, referred to as the “terminal program”). For example, the terminal program is configured to start up a suitable program installed on the terminal from external to the terminal program (hereinafter, referred to as the “external program”). In one example, the external program substitutes for one or more functions of the terminal program. In another example, the external program complements one or more functions of the terminal program. More specifically, for example, the external program provides an interface for enabling a user to edit image data to be used in an image processing operation, or specializes in one or more of the functions of the terminal program.